


Shassie

by libco



Category: Psych
Genre: Limericks, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shassie Limerick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shassie

There once was a cop named Lassie

Whose love was boy who was sassy

“Spencer!” he shouted.

And his vision got clouded.

But he knew together they were Shassie


End file.
